The Stronghold and the Villian
by Slytherin Quidditch
Summary: Claire thought she'd be spending her senior year as any other senior but one party changed that. Now Claire has a unavoidable problem that Lash helped create. But will Lash want anything to do with this problem?
1. Claire's Problem

This can't be happening to me. My parents are going to kill me. Not to mention my friends will never be able to look at me the same

way ever again. Only if I didn't go to that party I'd be fine. But no I had to go I was a hero that was expected. And of course there

was alcohol and I was expected to drink it that was part of being a hero. When not in school we went to parties and got drunk. No

one I knew ever had this happen to them and I knew almost everyone at Sky High. Will is going to hate me. And Warren well all

chance with him and now zero, I'll be lucky if he doesn't kill me before my parents do. Why did I have to go and get drunk at that

party? Why didn't I just stay home and watch movies with Will, the best little brother anyone could ask for. And we could have

invited Layla, Magenta, Zach, Ethan, and maybe even Warren. But no I, Claire Stronghold, went to a hero's only party to celebrate

the new heroes. I drank quite a bit then I don't really remember much. Next thing I know I'm in a bed and naked and Lash Livington

is next to me, also naked, just waking up. We agreed that no one was to know, considering it would ruin both are reputations, and

forget it never happened. Well that was until this afternoon. After waking up for the past week and throwing up I decided to go to the

doctor. I find out I'm pregnant. I can't believe it me, Claire Stronghold, daughter to the two greatest super heroes of all time and on

my way to becoming a super hero myself, was pregnant with Lash's child. And all because I went to a party and drank a little too

much. God what is Lash going to do. Knowing him he'll just deny it. Well unless the baby can stretch than he can't deny anything.

God I'm screwed. I have to tell Lash before anything because that would just be wrong if everyone but him knew and with Will's

mouth the whole school will know and Lash will most definitely try to kill me. Well I'm telling him tomorrow so I need to get all the

confidence I can.

I woke up to another day of morning sickness and I'm getting really tired of this. I only just found out I was pregnant and I already

want this kid out of me. But I refuse to get an abortion; the child deserves a chance at life, even it its father is a villain. I just finished

getting ready for today and considered writing a will for about five minutes but decided against it. I am now waiting at the bus stop, I

decided to skip breakfast again as I was too nervous to eat. Lash get ready for the biggest surprise of your life. I hate the bus but was

told at the super hero hospital that the less I used my powers the better. There he is, Lash Livington. Now how do I get to talk to him

without Speed hearing the conversation? I thought about it for a few seconds until I realized Lash standing in front of me. Guess I

forgot to mention he loves picking on me. Not like how he bullies the sidekicks, just a couple of comments shot my way every now

and them.

"Stronghold forget where you're going." Last started, but I cut off the rest of the comment.

"I need to talk to you, about the party." I stated quickly and remembered to whisper the last part. Lash looked at me and then looked

around before nearly throwing me over his shoulder and moved us to a better place to talk than in front of the student body.

"I thought I made it clear that was never to be talked about again. I was drunk and so were you, what happened meant nothing.

There will never be anything between us so don't ever talk about that again." Lash spat at me angrily.

"Believe me I'd like to but see I have one little problem, and I really don't care it you want no part in it I just thought you'd might

actually want to know." I spat back with matched anger. And just as I went to continue he cut me off.

"A problem what your parents find out or something." He laughed. He stopped when he noticed I had become even paler than

before. "You ok Stronghold?" Lash asked as he noticed I started to get a little shaky on my feet. I don't know when it happened or

what happened after that but I knew I had fainted. When I woke up I didn't know where I was but I heard Lash. "Is she ok? What is

wrong with her she just fainted out of nowhere?" Lash questioned. He didn't care all that much but he cared a little bit for me after the

party.

"She'll be fine but she has to eat or she'll just get worse." Nurse Spex told him. I cringed at what she said. I knew I shouldn't be

skipping meals especially in my condition but I was. "You can go in and see her if you want to just don't wake her if she is asleep." I

heard as Nurse Spex walked into her office. The door opened and Lash appeared in the room I was in.

"So you are up. Now can you explain why you just fainted because this never happened before and you always skip meals so I know

that isn't why you fainted?" Lash asked being the ever so curious one.

"Well it goes back to what I had to tell you before." I started before listening to see id Nurse Spex was anywhere near. "Lash that

night at the party I thought I would just get over it. I did for a while but that was before I started waking up every morning with

morning sickness." I stated but then noticed Lash looking at me confused.

"What does morning sickness have to do with me?" Lash asked in total confusion.

"Lash I'm pregnant. That night at the party I got pregnant. And I don't care if you don't want to be part of it but I just thought that

you'd want to know and in case the child does have your powers you won't have to deal with figuring this stuff out." I finished and

turned away from Lash as tears began to fill my eyes. Lash was staring at me for awhile.

"Does anyone know?" He asked quietly. I shook my head. I was almost in tears as I thought over my situation.

"Everyone will know. But nobody will know you're the father." I tried to keep my voice steady but was failing miserably. Lash

awkwardly patted me on the back before getting up and leaving. I started sobbing uncontrollably. How did I, Claire Stronghold, end

up ruining my life in one night? Well here is my story of me trying to get my life back on track.


	2. Warren Knows

Well Lash now knows and at least he didn't yell at me or something. I guess I'll have to tell my parents soon because if they find out

on their own it could be even worse. I'll keep it from the rest of the school for as long as I can. The less they know the better for me.

I just left the nurse and heading to Save the Citizen to join my friends. Will and Layla are waving me over. I can feel Lash's eyes on

me as I walked up the stairs to where the gang was sitting. When I got to where Will was sitting the only place was next to Warren.

When I sat down, Warren looked at me then looked away quickly. And if I knew anyone how would find out my secret without my

help would be Warren I just hoped he wouldn't find it out anytime soon. We watched Speed and Lash take out a number of people

before Speed went to call my brother and I to be the heroes but Lash quickly made sure that Will was paired with someone else.

Now that caused Warren to look at me again. Now he probably thinks something is going on between Lash and I. I am really

thankful that Lash didn't make me go out there because I can't really use my powers and after just getting out of the nurse for fainting

do to lack of food and energy means I definitely wouldn't be able to hold my own against Speed or Lash. Soon class was over and

we left. Warren and I were behind the others when he pulled me into a deserted hallway.

"What was with Lash stopping you from being in Save the Citizen?" Warren questioned. "He knew you had fainted and had very little

energy little energy so Speed thought they'd get back at you for beating them before they went to jail but Lash stopped him. Why

would Lash do that? Claire, are you dating him or something?" Warren continued.

"Warren, I don't know why." I lied as I looked up at Warren. Warren looked as if he didn't believe me so I thought I would be able

to get away from his questioning like usual, as Warren never makes any one answer something they don't to want. But I was wrong.

"I think you do Claire. And maybe you can explain the reason why most of your powers went to your stomach as if protecting

something when Speed called you and stayed there until you were sure you didn't have to go and face them." Warren continued and I

backed up slowly and unconsciously placed a hand where the baby was growing. Warren stopped and stared at my hand before I

realized what I had done. "You're pregnant and Lash knew." He whispered. "Who is the father?" He asked.

"I don't know." I lied again. That was twice I lied right to Warren's face and I hoped he didn't see through this lie.

"I know you're lying Claire. Lash is the father isn't he?" Warren questioned.

"No how could you think I slept with Lash?" I asked. Warren looked as if he was going to say something else but walked away

instead. This caused me to sob uncontrollably. Why did Warren have to find out?

"Claire we need to talk." Lash said as appeared next to me as soon as Warren disappeared. "I want to be apart of our baby's life. I

want to be there for the baby." Lash stated as he pulled the sobbing Stronghold into a hug.

"He knows Lash." I cried into Lash's shoulder. Lash wrapped his arms tightly around me and let me cry. But we didn't know that

Warren was watching from the shadows.

"Well if Peace knows then it isn't much of a secret anymore is it. Even if it was a complete accident that this happened I want to help.

Claire we have to tell Powers and Nurse Spex about you being pregnant then I'll take you home to tell your parents." Lash stated as

he pulled Claire closer.

"Lash you can't come with me to my parents my dad might kill you." I explained. Lash smiled at me and shook his head.

"I don't care I'm going to be apart of this little guy's life no matter who your parents are." Lash said as he turned me around and let

his hands rest on my stomach. At least he is taking responsibility for the child that is his. He pulled away from me and took me to see

Nurse Spex.

"So you're telling me that you're pregnant Miss Stronghold." Principle Powers stated. I nodded and Lash grabbed my hand as a way

to comfort me.

"Please don't tell my parents I want to tell them myself." I pleaded as she went to reach for the phone.

"Fine Miss Stronghold but all the teachers must be informed and we must send you home today so we can be sure that everyone is

informed of the fact you can't participate in certain classes at the moment. You'll be sent home as soon as the bus arrives." Powers

explained.

"I'm going with her." Lash stated quickly before Powers left.

"Why is that Mr. Livington?" Powers asked. She looked at us both before noticing that we were still holding hands. "So you're the

father of the baby. Oh and before you leave Nurse Spex wants to give you an exam." And with that Principle Powers left. And Nurse

Spex came back into her office.

"Lay back on the table." She ordered. Once I did she used her x-ray vision to see into my stomach. "They look to be growing fine."

She stated.

"They?" Lash stated in a confused voice. I looked up at Lash and seen the same look on his face that I had on mine.

"Yes Claire is having twins. I can't tell the gender of either of them yet." Spex explained. I got up from the table and thanked Nurse

Spex before going out to the bus with Lash.

"So Claire you are having Lash's baby." Warren stated as he walked down the hall toward us. "I thought you were better than going

behind our backs to a villain. But you're just like everyone else you don't want your image to be screwed up." Warren explained as

he glared at me.

"Shows what you know Peace. Stronghold and I never even dated. It happened at a party with a lot alcohol. We were wasted when

it happened and now Claire is pregnant with twins. I didn't ask for this and I'll be here for her because it is also my fault." Lash

explained angrily to Warren and gently tugged me toward the bus that was waiting for us. Great now the whole school was going to

know and Lash and I have to tell my parents that I'm having twins. Why can't I just have a normal life instead of dealing with

something I shouldn't have tp deal with until I'm married and out saving the world?


	3. Telling the Parents

-1Lash and I were let off the bus a few blocks from my house. The two of us walked to my house in silence, but my mind was working on overdrive. _What will they say? I hope dad won't try and kill Lash it is much my fault as his. Mom will hopefully understand what happened. I'm so scared. How am I supposed to tell my super hero parents that their only daughter, who is the top of her classes and can get along with everyone, is pregnant with Lash's children. _By the time I pulled myself out of my thoughts we were standing in front of my house. I walked in after I unlocked the door and noticed my parents weren't home. "I guess we'll have to wait for them to get home." I told Lash who only nodded in response. "Lash if you don't want to stay here to explain how this situation came about you can leave."

"Stronghold I told you I'm staying these little guys are part of me too." Lash replied before following me to sit on the couch. We waited for about an hour and I had dozed off and was currently snuggled up to Lash.

"Claire!" Steve Stronghold yelled when he walked into the living room and seen his daughter cuddled up with a boy on the couch when she should be at school. I jumped up to see my parents standing their looking at me expectantly. "What is going on? Shouldn't you be at school?" I motioned for them to sit across from Lash and I. My dad looked like he was about to protest but my mom pulled him to sit down on the opposite couch.

"Mom. Dad. This is really hard to say but remember the last party I went to." I started then looked up and upon seeing both of my parents nod I continued. "Well there was a ton of alcohol there." My dad went to speak but I beat him to it. "And don't become all hypocritical on me because both of you drank when you went to hero parties. An I got wasted. And so did Lash." I said as I motioned to Lash. "Well we kind of slept together that night and now I'm pregnant with twins." I finished and waiting for the explosion.

"You what!" My dad yelled and slammed his hand on the coffee table causing it to crack. "How can you go and just throw away your life Claire. You're supposed to be the sensible one out of you and Will. You're supposed to set a good example. Now you're pregnant with twins. And the father of them tried to take over the school. Do you want those to end up like Warren Peace? Do you want to end up like Amelia Peace?" My dad ranted. He threw dirty look after dirty look at me when my mother finally sent him out of the room because of the display he put on.

'Mom I screwed up big time didn't I?" I sobbed causing Lash to first see if the Commander had anyway of seeing him then pulled me into a half hug and tried to sooth me. My mother just watched and smiled. _This boy is just what she needs. They weren't even dating when this happened but took up the role that he would have to play when most guys would ditch their girlfriends when this happens. He'll take good care of her._ Josie thought as walked out to where her husband was waiting for her.

"Josie what are we going to do?" Steve Stronghold said as he tried to look through the door to see the two teens.

"Steve I haven't a clue but you upset her quite a bit." Josie replied as she looked at her husband. "The boy does want to be apart of the children's life and even came with her when knowing you're her father most would run." Josie finished.

"I think we should take her t get an abortion or set up the children for adoption she can't take care of them." Steve rambled as he listed through options.

"Steve, Claire isn't little any more she can take care of the two of the children who will have their father. You know Claire will keep the twins." Josie stated.

"Then she doesn't stay here. She can find somewhere else to live Josie. I know it may see drastic but she needs to understand that see is too young and will have to give them up." Steve Stronghold finished. "Josie don't argue unless she gives them up she can't live here." And with that Steve Stronghold left to his secret sanctum. Josie couldn't believe her husband just threw his only daughter out. She went relay the news to her daughter t find that she was fast asleep in the arms of the father of her children.

"Mrs. Stronghold what is going on." Lash asked as he noticed Josie's grim expression.

"Steve is kicking her out of the house unless she gives p the twins. I know she won't give them up so Steve isn't allowing her to stay." Lash looked shocked the Commander jus kicked his daughter out for mistake that could have happened to almost anyone at that party.

"Then she can stay with my parents and I. It'll take a little getting used to but my parents will love her and she'll have a place. Well if she wants to live with me she can." Lash replied as he looked at the sleeping teen that was curled up against him. "Claire wake up." Lash mumbled into Claire's ear as he gently shook her.

"Lash what's going on?" I asked noticing the grim expressions. Josie helped her daughter to her feet as she walked her to her room with Lash following the two.

"Sweetheart your father won't let you live here unless you give up the twins." Josie explained. I stopped walking and my eyes filled with tears again.

"Dad is kicking me out." I whispered. Lash hugged me from behind and whispered sweet nothings in my ear.

"Lash said if want to keep the twins you can move into his house." Josie finished.

"Lash you'd that for me." I asked as he let go of me. "Is it ok with your parents?" I questioned as he looked at me.

"You can pack your stuff and I'll get a room ready for you then I'll be back to help with your stuff." Lash stated as I opened the door to my room. Lash left my house to return to his. I had already began packing with my mom's help.

"Ma!" Lash yelled as he opened the door to his house. A tall dark haired woman walked out of the kitchen to meet her only son.

"Lash you're supposed to be at school." Mrs. Livington stated. She then noticed his tear stained shirt and dishelmed appearance. "Lash what is going on?"

"Ma you remember when I told you I slept with Claire Stronghold the night of the last hero party?" Lash asked. Mrs. Livington nodded. "Well Claire got pregnant with twins and I want to be apart of their life but she needs a place to live because her father through her out of her house. Can she stay here?" Lash explained quickly. Mrs. Livington took in her son's desperate look to have Claire live with them. She heard what a nice girl she was and couldn't believe Steve Stronghold threw her out because of one mistake.

"I'll et a room ready for her Lash the one next to yours alright?" she asked. Lash nodded before leaving to help Claire with her stuff. This was going to be a long day. What was tomorrow going to be like at school with Warren knowing already and Will is going to find out tonight? I can already hear the jokes being made.


	4. Lash and Claire

When Lash arrived back at the Stronghold residence Claire was just finishing packing her belonging. He went up to her and began picking up some boxes. Claire went to grab a few too but Lash stopped her and handed her a few very light boxes. "Stronghold you're pregnant you can't go around picking up extremely heavy things like that." Lash stated as Josie Stronghold picked up a few and began to help her daughter move to Lash's house. When they arrived Mrs. Livingston met them at the door and quickly removed the boxes from Claire's hands and greeted them all.

"Lash your father is coming home early to help get everything settled." Mrs. Livington commented as she put the boxes outside a bedroom door. "Just leave them here for now. We still need to set up the room." She stated and motioned for us to follow her to the living room. Lash and Claire went to sit on the couch closest to the TV while their mothers walked to the kitchen.

"It is ok if she stays here right?" Josie Stronghold asked as she glanced into the living room to see the channels on the TV flashing quickly.

"Of course. I'm surprised to say the least but not too surprised." Ana Livington told Josie as they sat down at the table. Josie looked at her with a questioning expression and Ana began to explain. "Lash tells me almost everything that happens. When he came home the morning after that last hero party I thought he just stayed over a friend's house. But he just broke down. He told me he slept with your daughter. To tell you the truth I know much about your daughter from Lash I believe he likes her more than he lets on." Ana Livington explained as she watched the two. Josie nodded and also turned to watch them. When they did they noticed Lash picking up a sleeping Claire and bring her upstairs to his room to sleep. A few minutes later he was in the kitchen with the two women.

"Lash how's she holding up?" Josie Stronghold asked as she looked over to the father of her daughter's children.

"She really tired. We'll have to watch her though because I think she has been skipping meals, which is why she fainted this morning. And I think I found that she has a crush on Warren Peace. She was hysterical when he found out. With the temper he has everyone will know something is wrong with her because she won't be in class. Peace likes her a lot but refuses to ask her out." Lash rambled as he looked through the fridge. Josie sighed, she knew it would be hard on Claire. She knew that Claire like Warren but neither believed he returned her feelings. Now he feels betrayed and if he lets anything slip it will be all over the school. Josie stated she had to leave before her husband destroyed the house. They said their goodbyes and then Lash and Mrs. Livington sat at the table.

"You care for her don't you Lash?" Ana asked her son as he glanced at the stairs. Lash flushed slightly and turned from his mother quickly.

"She's a friend. She treats me like just another peer just how I'd like to be treated. But she likes Peace and he never did show her the respect she deserved even though he likes her. It's one of the reason I dislike him so much. But I'm most likely just a friend, she could have anyone. Why would she want the school's villain screw-up?" Lash replied in a whisper and walked out to the backyard. Ana gazed with sad eyes at her son as he left the house. _He does like her. No he adores Claire. If it was any other girl he'd probably tell them it was their problem. But for her he'd do anything for. If she was happy he'd easily step aside to let her do as she pleases unless it endangered her. She doesn't even notice. _Ana Livington thought before she went upstairs to continue working on the guest room.

Lash walked outside and sat in the old tire swing. He buried his face in his hands and shook slightly. _Why did I just spill everything to her? She only thought I had feeling for Claire she wasn't positive that I did. Now she knows how much I like Claire. When she told me I tried as hard as possible not to make it obvious that I was practically in love with her when she told me she was pregnant. I was so happy and hopeful that she might give me a chance. But I knew that I'd never get that chance when I seen how she reacted to how Peace responded to the two of us. I was so scared he was going to hurt her when he finally out what happened. The her own father threw her out because I was the father. He'd let her stay if it was Peace's child. There is no way she'd even like me how I like her. _Lash thought as he felt tears drip down his face. Lash would never admit is feeling to her. She'd never know that he felt about her. He felt as if he had ruined her entire life.

_Soon after Nathan Livington arrived home. He finished helping his wife set up Claire's room before he sat down and talked with her. "I never thought I'd be a grandfather so soon." He started and looked at Ana. _

"_I knew their was the possibility and I think Lash is doing the right thing. I'm worried about them." Ana stated with worry lining her voice._

"_Steve Stronghold actually threw his own daughter out of her home because of mistake that he could have made when he was her age." Nathan growled. "At least her mother is supporting her with her decision." Ana nodded in response before she looked over toward the door Lash had exited mere hours before. "How is he holding up?" Nathan asked as he followed his wife's gaze._

"_Not too good. I can tell he jumped right to her side when she told him. He is practically in love with her. I believe he thought he had a chance with her but he found she likes Warren Peace and Warren liked her. He had it drilled into his head that she can't like her because he was, as he put it, a villain screw-up. He's really upset." Ana explained clearly. Nathan's eyes snapped back to his wife with a surprised look on his face. He went to get up to go see his son when Ana Livington grabbed his arm. _

"_Not right now he is really vulnerable right now." Ana hinted and went to make dinner. Nathan Livingston sat back on the couch and thought about what had happened in the last four hours. He turned towards the stairs when he heard them let out a soft creak in the almost silent house. Waling down he stairs was Claire Stronghold. Her face was still tear-stained and her clothing rumpled. He felt sorry for Claire, a person who he once thought would be a spoiled brat. _

"_Mr. Livington do you know where Lash is?" Claire asked in a tiny voice that he strained to hear. Claire was shaking clearly as she was still shaken by the day's events. Nathan believed that they would be able to comfort each other and motioned to the back door. Claire thanked him and quickly disappeared outside. Nathan watched her go before getting up and walking into the kitchen. _

"_Lash" Claire called when she didn't seem him. Lash appeared almost immediately and startled Claire. _

"_Sorry." Lash apologized. And he tried to discreetly tried to wipe the remaining tear stains from his face. Claire looked up and him and hugged him causing Lash to tense up but quickly relax._

"_I'm so scared Lash I thought Warren was going to hurt me. And everyone will know soon and I'll be a walking freak show." Claire voiced as she buried her face into Lash's shirt._

_Lash just began talking without thinking to try and quell her fears. "Claire you'll never be a walking freak show you're beautiful. I won't let any one hurt you. And who cares if everyone knows. It's a natural process that we're going through sooner than later." Lash whispered into Claire's ear. Claire looked up into Lash's eyes. Lash froze when he realized what he said and detangled himself from Claire and took off not wanting to see the rejection in her eyes. Claire's eyes flooded with tears again as she saw the one of the only means of support she had left flee from her. She had a feeling Lash liked her but she didn't realize he felt the way he did. Claire walked into the house and encountered Ana, who was waiting for dinner to finish cooking. Claire sat across from her and looked up at the woman. _

"_I screwed up with Lash." Claire muttered loud enough for Ana to hear. She looked up in a manner to tell Claire to continue. "He tried to comfort me and I guess he revealed that he liked me and he took off. I had the idea one or two times since he jokingly picked on me at school. And since that night I think my feeling for him have grown. After my sophomore year I realized Warren would never act on his affection for me and so I just admired him and tried to make him realize I felt the same. I made it really obvious to him and I knew he liked me by the looks he gave me. But not once did he act on his feelings. I gave up hope and then I went to the hero party after I found that him and Maria Tolma started dating. So I just started drinking to get away from the depression I knew he didn't like her and then I seen her hooking up with tons of guys at the party. Then I was drinking hard liquor. Then when I woke up next to Lash I freaked. I was scared and he told me we forget it ever happened. After that I was thinking about it all the time and I slowly stopped thinking about Warren. I knew Warren and I would never happen." Claire spilled. She took a few deep breaths before continuing. "Then Lash was always in the back of mind whether it be how he looked or what he did. Then I caught myself looking at him the way I had looked at Warren. I was infatuated with Warren and I never really noticed the little things. But with Lash I notice how when he looks like he's taking notes he usually drawing on the side of the notes. And before he answers any question he bites his lip. Or how in Save the Citizen he always stands to the right of Speed when they choose who will be the heroes. I think I falling in love with him. And it scared me at first then I picked up on how he acted around me and I thought he might feel the same but I never truly believed he might actually like me. Then today when we were leaving school Warren approached us and he started yelling at me and how fake I was and that I was like everyone else. He was acting like I betrayed him as if I was a possession. He broke up with Maria two weeks before and I think he was trying to use me as a rebound." Claire sobbed causing some of her explanation to become unheard. Ana only heard what Claire had to say about Lash and how she was so confused. _

"_Claire calm down its not good for the twins." Ana Livington panicked and then moved to Claire's side. "Sweetheart go lay down I'll bring you dinner we'll talk about this later when you calm down." Claire nodded and Ana helped her up the stairs and into her new room. When Ana returned down stairs she seen Lash standing in the doorway with a expression of mixed concern and happiness. _

"_She likes me. She actually likes me." Lash muttered. "I was so sure she'd reject me I never even realized she was distancing herself from Peace. I had myself so convinced she'd never like me I didn't notice. Ma will she be alright?" Lash finished. Ana looked up and smiled at her son. _

"_Yes she'll be fine." Ana replied and Lash walked up to his room. _


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night Ana brought Claire dinner, which consisted of steak and veggies. After Claire ate she almost immediately fell back asleep knowing tomorrow would be a hard day at school. Lash came into her room after she felt asleep to collect her dirty dishes and couldn't leave without kissing her on the forehead. Ana watched this occur from the doorway and smiled to herself before hurrying down the hallway as not to be heard or seen by her son.

The next morning Ana woke Claire up before returning downstairs to make breakfast. Claire looked through her clothing after she climbed out of the comfy bed she slept in. She decided on a pair of hip hugger jeans and a baby blue halter top. She grabbed a pair of wedge sandals to complete her outfit. Claire continued her usual morning routine that occurred in the bathroom before pulling out her make-up. She applied some black eyeliner, a little blush, and light blue eye shadow. She looked in the mirror before going downstairs to eat the breakfast she was smelling since she woke up. When Claire walked into the kitchen everyone turned to tell her good morning but Lash's eyes stayed on her watching her every move as if he looked away she's disappear. Smiling at him Claire took the seat across from him. Ana placed a decent amount of food on Claire's plate and, unfortunately, Claire's morning sickness kicked in and Claire jumped up and bolted to the bathroom. Lash not exactly knowing what was going on followed her and when he found her throwing up he grasped her hair gently and pulled it away from her mouth. When she finished vomiting she washed her mouth out. Lash was standing beside her looking extremely worried.

"Morning sickness." Claire mentioned and Lash nodded before walking back to the table with her. Claire managed to eat most of her food before Lash and her had to get the bus.

"Claire we have to get the bus now." Lash stated as he grabbed their belongings and opened the door. Claire followed him and then something hit her.

"Hey Lash what are you going to tell Speed?" Claire wondered knowing that Speed didn't like her that much. The color faded form Lash's face but he quickly regained it.

"The truth, he is my best friend after all." Lash replied truthfully. Claire smiled and grabbed his hand. Lash returned her smile and breathed a sigh of relief he thought she was going to be difficult about the decision. The two were standing hand and hand at the bus stop when Speed basically appeared in front of them.

"Why are you here Stronghold? Don't you live on the other side of town?" Speed questioned not noticing their intertwined hands.

"Well at the moment I do live around here." Claire said back trying not to snub Lash's best friend. Speed looked to his friend for an answer when he noticed Claire and Lash were holding hands. "What are you two dating or something?" Speed asked horrified. Both of them looked at their hands before dropping them and looking away from each other slightly blushing.

"No, we're not. Speed I'll tell you everything later just not now there are too many people around." Lash explained as the bus pulled up. He climbed onto the bus pulling Claire with him and Speed followed. Eyes were immediately on Claire and Lash and the rumors started.

Once at the school Lash made sure Claire was in class and far away from Warren before he found a place where he could talk to Speed. "Start explaining why you're getting comfy with Stronghold." Speed began as he came to a stop in front of Lash.

Lash sighed and looked up at his best friend. He had to tell him the truth that he'd been hiding for two months. "I slept with her at the last hero party." Lash started and seen Speed's horrified face. "I got her pregnant Speed. I wanted to be apart of the twin's lives." He told him in a slightly pleading voice begging Speed to understand.

"You don't have to date or even see her to be apart of their lives. Why is she even living with you?" Speed questioned as he turned away from Lash.

"Her father kicked her out of her house unless she gave the twins up for adoption or had an abortion." Lash explained. Speed was still not liking his friend's way of dealing what he thought was a 'problem.'

"Lash why do you even care she is the school's golden girl. You'd never work at all." Speed spat at his friend as he finally looked at him in the eye.

"You don't understand Speed. This isn't something I can erase I'm the father of two children right now. And Claire is the mother I'm going to support her throughout this because outrageous as it sounds I want to be the father of those children." Lash yelled as his temper began to flare.

"Why would you want to give up all your chances to be something to be tied to Stronghold for the rest of your life. Because that's the commitment you're making right now Lash." Speed continued. Lash finally snapped and blurted something that could destroy this friendship with his only friend.

"Because Speed I'm in love with Claire. When I found out she was pregnant yesterday I nearly asked her to marry me. I jumped at the chance for her to live with me. She makes me feel like I'm not a complete screw-up and in her eyes I'm not the super villain everyone thinks I am!" Lash vented. When he realized what he revealed he covered his mouth with his hand. Speed was wide eyed as he looked at his best friend.

"How long Lash have you 'loved' Stronghold?" Speed asked and was silently hoping it was a passing faze he was going through.

"A year maybe slightly longer. I always though she was cute but last year I basically fell in love with her. Speed I know I can't change our opinion of her but she makes me happy, I want to be with her, and I'm all she has at the moment." Lash pleaded. Speed looked at his only friend and realized he couldn't abandon him.

"Fine but you better not screw up with her." Speed finally gave in. Lash smiled and thanked Speed over and over again.

"You know Speed I don't think the school golden girl gets drunk to the point of unconsciousness at a party and sleeps with someone she considered an enemy or rival. Now I have to check on her to make sure she's eating and no one is bothering her." Lash finished before making his way to Claire's classroom before class ended. But what he didn't know was that a certain pyro was already waiting for her.

The bell rang and Claire got up from her seat. Someone of the class was watching her from the corner of their eye and whispering to their friends. The sight stung Claire as usually everyone said hello to her and was genuinely nice but now since she was seen with Lash she was now a target of the school's "super" gossip. When she walked out of the room she was violently grabbed and pulled into a abandoned corridor. "So Stronghold hanging out with the villains now. Apparently you got on the bus with Speed and Lash. Screwing them both you whore." The person said. Claire's heart dropped, Warren believed all the gossip, he was supposed to be her friend.

"It's not like that Warren and you know it." Claire shot back in a pathetic attempt at retaliation. Warren shoved her against the wall and looked Claire in the eye. He was glaring at her and looked as if he'd burst into flames in any second.

"What that you're pregnant and Lash is the father. How long have you been screwing him Claire. A few weeks or maybe months." Warren spat acidly. Claire's was now on the point of tears at her friend's behaviour.

"It was once Warren and I was so drunk I couldn't walk upright never mind control what I was doing or who I was talking to. I don't even remember how I even managed to get to the room with Lash or anything like that. The only reason I know I slept with him was because I woke up next to him and completely freaked out!" Claire stated trying to make Warren understand. Warren clenched her arms even tighter.

"You lying bitch. You were probably covering up your relationship with Lash by flirting with me. I was actually going to ask you to homecoming but now that I know you're a worthless whore I'm definitely not." Warren yelled at Claire. Claire cringed but his words caused her anger to flow.

"You know Warren I haven't had any type of relationship in high school because I wanted you ok. I have been crushing on you since I met you and I tried to make it obvious how I felt for you and that I wanted to date you but you never took a single action. I have tried and tried then when you dated Maria Tolma it broke my heart. I seen her at parties hooking up with half the guys there and you did nothing. Then when you broke up you tried to get closer to me and began treating me like I belonged to you. Well news flash Warren I'm done waiting for you and I wouldn't want to go to Homecoming with you. And by the way Lash is much more a gentleman than you." Claire venomously countered. Warren looked taken back by Claire's outburst but quickly gained control over the situation.

"Well since everyone seems to have had a go at you I might as well get my chance, whore." Warren stated in a dark way before pressing his lips against Claire's. Claire tried to push away but Warren only held tighter. When he tried to invade her mouth with his tongue she bit it hard. He pulled back, letting his anger get the better of him, and slapped Claire across the face knocking her over. He pulled Claire back up to her feet and slammed her against the wall and tried to unbutton her shirt unfazed by Claire's attempts to get free. She was crying freely now and genuinely thought Warren was going to rape her.

"Claire!" Lash called as he approached the classroom. He wondered if she went to the next class but he had told her to wait for him. He heard a scream that sounded like Claire and basically ran as fast as he could to find Warren Peace attempting to rape Claire Stronghold. He had her shirt unbuttoned and slightly ripped and was currently trying to remove her pants while she begged him to stop and was crying profusely. "Peace get off of her!" Lash yelled as he stretched to grab Peace and pull him away from Claire. Warren pulled away from Claire and flamed up ready to attack Lash. Once Warren was away from her Claire managed to crawl away from the fight. Once at a safe distance she tried to pull together the remains of her clothes when she ran into, quite literally, Speed.

"Stronghold didn't Lash just go to get you?" He asked as he looked at her ripped clothing and tear stained face. The latter being the key point that she had not been cheating on Lash.

"You have to help him. He's fighting Warren and I don't want him to get hurt." Claire pleaded to Speed.

"Who don't you want to get hurt Lash or Peace?" Speed questioned as he didn't want his friend to get hurt.

"Lash who else Warren just tried to rape me in the hallway!" She yelled. Speed looked alarmed and went to run but turned quickly.

"You get yourself to Nurse Spex Stronghold, Lash would kill me if anything happened to you." Speed told her gently and Claire nodded. Speed then rushed toward the fighting boys while Claire limped the opposite way. When she arrived at Nurse Spex office she opened the door and entered the room. Nurse Spex came out of the back room where she was treating her patients to see who came in. When she seen Claire's ripped clothes and limp she rushed to her side.

"What happened dear?" Nurse Spex asked as she looked over Claire. Claire's emotions finally caught up with her and she began hysterically crying and al the words that came out of her mouth were unintelligible. Nurse Spex was attempting to calm her down when Speed opened the Nurse's door helping a limping Lash to the table Claire was sitting on. He sat on the table and pulled Claire to him and allowed her to cry into his chest. Now Nurse Spex was quite confused. "What happened?" She asked again as she looked at the three people in her office. Speed took the opportunity to explain.

"Apparently Warren Peace attempted to rape Claire in a hallway. When I seen her she was away from the fight that was going on between Lash and Peace. I told her to come here and I went to help Lash." Speed stated in a hurry. "Peace took off before I got there but I don't think he could have got far."

Nurse Spex immediately called Principal Powers and the story was explained again and the search for Warren Peace began.


End file.
